The present invention generally relates to fabrication methods and resulting structures for biosensors. More specifically, the present invention relates to biosensors for multi-analyte characterization.
Biosensors can be useful for the detection and characterization of biomolecules. There exist a variety of different types of bio sensors, including calorimetric biosensors, potentiometric biosensors, acoustic wave biosensors, amperometric biosensors, and optical biosensors. Biosensors can be tailored to sense a specific analyte for specific applications. For instance, specific neurotransmitters, such as dopamine, can be detected in vivo for the study of neurological disorders.
Many biological processes, disorders, and diseases simultaneously implicate actions and interactions of a plurality of biomolecules. Studies of the interplay and relationships between such molecules can require sensing of multiple analytes. Moreover, the location of such biomolecules can be an important factor in biological function. For example, in the case of neurotransmitters, neurotransmitters can travel across a short distance of a synapse and the locations of such neurotransmitters can play an important role in understanding neurological processes. In addition, a neuron can have a length of from about 10 to 100 microns and, depending on biological state, different biomolecules can be present at different locations along the neurotransmitter. In such applications, multi-analyte sensing capability and biosensors with nanoscale resolution can provide valuable information.